


A World of Endless Wonder

by evigt



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evigt/pseuds/evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia is already a Warehouse agent and have accidentally de-bronzed Helena, when Pete and Myka get the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World of Endless Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted that on my tumblr (rhllorr) butI figured I would post it here too. It's my first real attempt at fanfiction and the first thing I actually post, so yeah. Might turn into a multi-chapter fic.
> 
> Grammar and mistakes in general are on me, english not being my first language.

“Welcome to Warehouse 13.” Said the redhead, smiling at the two agents.

Myka couldn’t think straight. What the hell was that? It couldn’t be real. She stood there with her mouth open, unable to function, looking at the immensity of the warehouse. “Is that a zeppelin?” she thought, frowning. Pete was enjoying this way too much. He was already asking Claudia about their new job. Myka sighed. She was not happy at all about that. “I am a great agent. I deserve better than… This.” She thought. Before she could continue her inner monologue about how she was going to yell at Dickinson for the next twenty years, she was slightly startled and brought back to reality by a sudden loud voice coming from the stairs.

“Bloody hell!” Claudia giggled at the swearing. “Claudia, where did you put my grappler?” Myka shivered as she heard the lovely accent coming out of the woman’s mouth.

“Didn’t touch it!” she chanted. “Maybe Artie took it back to your aisle, I heard him mumbling something about the time machine the other day.” She shrugged.

Myka repressed a laugh as the woman climbed the stairs. “Time machine? Really? What then, the Island of Doctor Moreau?” She thought. But she was once drawn from her thoughts when she saw the woman coming. She was gorgeous. Long black luscious hair and dark brown eyes. And that smile. Boy that smile. Myka blinked a few times, just to make sure she wasn’t dreaming again, as the woman approached the desk and started moving all the files on it, carelessly making a few of them fall on the ground. Claudia sighed.

“It’s not here H.G, ask Artie.” She said one more time.

Myka couldn’t stop the chuckle this time. And as all the eyes turned to her, she blushed and tried to hide her amusement.

“My misfortune is making you laugh, darling?” H.G said, and Myka blushed even more. 

“No, no. It’s just… Your name. And she said Time Machine, at this point your last name is probably Wells.” She snorted. Helena frowned and looked at Claudia in confusion. The redhead shook her head. “Wait… It is?” she asked.

“Well yes it is, what else would it be?”

“You’re H.G Wells.” Myka said suspiciously, raising a brow. H.G nodded. “Alright that’s it. I’m done.” Myka mutter, throwing her hands in the hair, before grabbing her bag and getting out of the room.

“That went fairly well.” H.G cackled.

“I’ll go get her.” Claudia stated, following Myka’s steps.

There was a moment of silence, and Pete spoke.

“How can you be H.G Wells? The dude is dead… And he’s a dude!” Pete inquired.

“My brother Charles merely provided the writing and the mustache. I gave him the stories.” She stated. “As for how am I alive, we have a machine called Bronzer, it turns people to bronze and keep them intact for as long as needed. Usually they bronze people who have done a large amount of terrible things, but trust me…” She stopped, waiting for his name.  
“Pete. Lattimer.” He said.

“Trust me Pete, I am no threat to you.” She added, smiling.

“Why were you bronzed then?”

“I- It’s a long story that I’ll gladly recount you when you and your partner are settled.” She spoke.

“Myka. Myka Bering, her name.” Pete said, making H.G smile.

“Myka.” She beamed, loving how the name sounded in her mouth. “That’s a lovely name.” she smiled. “Would you like something to eat or drink, Peter? A glass of milk? Cookies?” she asked him, gesturing the desk so he could sit.

That was enough for Pete. The lady was proposing cookies to him, she couldn’t be evil or crazy. He nodded vividly and sad down, being handed a few seconds later a glass of milk and a plate of cookies. He hoped Myka would come back, because this job was going to be fun. He knew it.

* * *

Claudia found Myka sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall of the Warehouse, looking at an invisible point afar. She slowly walked towards the agent, letting her acknowledge her presence, and sat down next to her.

“Am I dreaming?” Myka asked, without moving an inch.

“Nope.” She answered. Myka sighed. “Sorry. But you’ll get used to it, sooner than you think. I was kinda spooked at first too, but working here is actually pretty cool, you’ll see things, oh man, wonderful things. Also things that try to kill you. But that’s what makes the job cool, right?” She waited for an answer, but only got another sigh. “Yeah. And you’ll get used to H.G too. She’s a bit weird and sometimes she goes on crazy Victorian rants and I don’t understand jack, and her ego is probably bigger than the Warehouse, but she’s nice. She’s a good person.” Myka snorted. “What?”

“This is crazy. I grew up loving H.G Wells, I have read every single book he… She wrote. And now I’m being told that the great H.G Wells is from now on my co-worker. This is nuts.” Myka sighed.

“You probably shouldn’t tell her that, the whole fangirl thing. You’ll never see the end of it.” Claudia said, smiling gently.

“I don’t even know why I’m telling you that. It’s just… It feels…” She stopped, searching for words.

“Impossible?”

“Yeah.” She said. Impossible was the perfect word for all of this.

“You’ll get used to that too. Impossible is now possible dude. It’s a world of endless wonder.” Claudia said, getting up and handing Myka her hand. “Now come on, we’re going back there, I’m shoving a cookie down your mouth and Artie will play tour guide and show you and Pete around.”

Myka took her hand and stood up, smiling. “If Pete and the cookies were in the same room, there’s no more cookies.” She said, and Claudia laughed.

Myka was right. Pete ate all the cookies. But it didn’t matter. Artie told them more or less what their job was going to be, and he showed them around the warehouse. There was indeed a zeppelin. And a helicopter they brought back from the Bermuda Triangle. Static electricity? And now she had a ferret in her hands. A ferret that came out of a kettle.

* * *

Later that night, Myka was sprawled on her bed, still trying to figure out how she was supposed to do this right, still wondering how all of this was possible, when she heard someone knocking at her door. She sat up and muttered an “it’s open”. She saw her visitor’s head peek through the door. H.G.

“May I come in? I made tea.” She said quietly. Myka nodded and H.G smiled as she entered the room, placing the two steaming mugs on the nightstand. She went to close the door and stood awkwardly in the center of the room, not knowing what to do.

“Don’t be ridiculous H.G, come and sit.” Myka spoke, gesturing the space next to her, before taking one of the mugs into her hands. H.G mimicked her and sat down next to Myka.  
“Helena.” She said, smiling. “I like it better when people call me by my actual name.” She took a sip of her tea and continued. “I came to make sure you are alright.”

“Oh. Uh, yeah, yeah I am. Thanks.” Myka answered with a shy smile. “I think I just need a bit of time to get used to the fact that H.G Wells in person brought me tea in my bedroom.”  
Helena laughed, and Myka couldn’t help herself but think her laugh was the most beautiful thing she ever heard. “It could end wars.” she thought. There was something about H.G that was making Myka warm inside, and even if she had no idea what it was, and if it scared her a little bit, she decided, for once, to forget about everything that was wrong in the world, and to just enjoy the moment.

“You seem to have great taste in literature, darling.” Helena’s voice drawn her from her daydream. She frowned, and the British woman pointed at the book sitting on Myka’s nightstand. The time machine. “Oh great.” Myka thought. “Now she’ll think I’m a crazy fan of hers.”

“No, no I- It’s not-“ She stuttered. Seeing the evil smirk on Helena’s face grow, she gave up and gently hit her arm. “Don’t do that.” She said, falsely offended.  
“You don’t like my books then?” She inquired.

“No. I do love them. But Claudia warned me about that big ego of yours, I wouldn’t want to make it bigger.” She teased.

“Oh darling don’t you worry about my ego, I can be a really humble and pleasant lady if I desire to.” The author said.

“I highly doubt that.” Myka snorted.

“Would you like me to show you how pleasant I can be?” Helena said, raising a suggestive brow, only to make Myka blush a little more, trying to hide her face behind her mug again.

 

And in that moment, Myka smiled to herself and thought, maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'd love it if you let me know what you thought here or on my tumblr. :)


End file.
